(Cero) If
by FabeGirl
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Kuon Hizuri volviera a buscar a Kyoko al prado años después? Historia situada temporalmente 1 semana antes que Shotaro le propusiera a Kyoko escapar a Tokio juntos. Kyoko y Shotaro 15 años, Kuon 19.
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción

_Explicación_ _linea_ _temporal_

 _Editado, debido a la corrección que me dio mutemuia_

Publico esto principalmente para ayudarles desde un principio a ubicarse temporalmente pero lo escribí más bien para mí.  
Según el manga, Shotaro le pide a Kyoko que vayan juntos a Tokio al finalizar la secundaria, esto significa al inicio de primavera (marzo). Las edades de ese momento son **Kuon** **19** (recién cumplidos, cumpleaños 10 de febrero), **Kyoko 15** (25 de diciembre)y **Shotaro 15** (29 de mayo).

La información la saqué de:  
\- _Educación_ _en_ _Japón_. Presentación en Slideshare  
\- _Skip_ _Beat_. Artículo en Wikipedia, apartado Personajes  
\- _Kyoko_ _Mogami_. Artículo en Skip Beat Wiki en Wikia  
\- _Cronología_. Artículo en Skip Beat Wiki en Wikia

\- Y por supuesto, el manga de Skip Beat.

Reitero mi agradecimiento a mutemuia por avisarme del problema de fechas que estaba sufriendo.  
Capítulos los días **viernes**.  
Yo sé que a nadie le importa pero mientras escribía esto, estaba tejiendo una bufanda y escuchando música.  
Dudas, consultas, sugerencias, etc. siempre son aceptadas con mucho cariño.  
Besos.

 **Capítulo** **1**

El Gran Tsuruga Ren (sí, "Gran" porque con minúscula no es suficiente para hablar del actor nº 1 y el soltero más codiciado de todo Japón) de hallaba en la oficina del presidente de la agencia de talentos LME, Lory Takarada, sosteniendo la mirada de su jefe, quien hace unos minutos había sorprendido con su comentario.

\- Me voy a tomar una semana de vacaciones -Dice Ren con toda la seriedad del mundo. Ante este comentario, Lory casi se ahoga con el té que estaba tomando.  
\- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¿En serio? ¿Después de tantos años?  
\- Bueno, sí... Como ya sabe, hace un poco más de una semana cumplí 19 años y el ritmo de trabajo que he mantenido todos estos años me va a pasar la cuenta más adelante si no tomo un descanso de vez en cuando...  
\- ¿Irás a ver a tus padres?  
\- No, ni siquiera saldré de Japón.  
\- ¿Y te crees merecedor de un descanso si aún no logras tu meta? Tus primeras vacaciones deberían ser donde tus padres... Te conozco Ren, algo tramas. Si no me lo dices, no tienes mi permiso para vacaciones.  
\- Pretendo ir con o sin consentimiento.

Y aquí es donde los encontramos, manteniendo sus miradas como si fuera una batalla. Luego de un silencio que pareció eterno, Ren dijo.

\- Hay algo que me preocupa y quiero corroborar que esté todo bien  
\- ¿Y a donde pretender ir?  
\- A Kyoto -Al decir esto, el actor se tensa un poco pues se ve venir la reacción de su jefe  
\- ¡Kyoto! ¿La ciudad de origen de tu padre? ¿Qué puede haber ahí? ¿No crees que te estás acercando a tus padres de manera indirecta así? No sería justo para ellos que te acerques y ni se enteren.  
\- No es por ellos que lo hago  
\- ¿Y pretendes ir como Tsuruga Ren  
\- No, debo ir como Kuon  
\- ¡Vaya, chico! Debe ser muy importante para que quieras volver a ser Kuon... ¿Alguna novia? -Ahora el presidente se encontraba mirando al actor como si estuviera planeando el matrimonio y le aconsejara donde pasar la luna de miel.  
\- Para nada, no se imagine cosas raras presidente.  
\- ¿Y cuando piensas ir?  
\- La primera semana de marzo, para poder despejar mi agenda tranquilamente, pero tampoco tanto para toparme con los escolares terminando sus cursos.  
\- Bueno, hablaré con Jelly para que se programe con tiempo. ¿Necesitas que llame a tu padre para que puedas hospedarte con tus abuelos?  
\- No, gracias. Me hospedaré en algún hotel o algo.  
\- Está bien, puedes ir pero no más de tres días. Para ser exactos, tres días y dos noches.  
\- ¿Podría saber la razón?  
\- Sólo es un pequeño castigo porque tus primeras vacaciones no serán con tus padres.  
\- Presidente, no sea ridículo.  
\- Por supuesto que no soy ridículo. Kuu me apoyaría -Respondió Lory con una mirada orgullosa de sí mismo.

Ren no tuvo más que aceptar de malas aquella condición y dio el tema por sanjado. Se despidió y volvió a la oficina de su manager para comentarle de su decisión.

Bueno, espero que haya gustado el capítulo. Todos sabemos que los review nos ayudan mucho para escribir... Ayúdenme por favor y regálenme un comentario.

Esto fue sólo un pequeño adelanto para que esperen con muchas ansias. Yo ya terminé la bufanda, así que tengo que escribir y escribir hasta que compre más lana y empiece a hacer un mantel.

Mucho besos :)


	2. Capítulo 2: El sueño

Hola! Antes de comenzar el capítulo, quería decirles que tuve una pequeña (en realidad una muy grande) confución con las fechas. Muchas gracias a **mutemuai** por la aclaración y bueno, el lunes me dediqué a arreglar el tema de las fechas y modifica levemente la historia que tengo en mi cabeza loca... ¿Pero saben? Así empeora mucho más la situación para Kyoko *inserte risa malvada*. Bueno, la cosa es que ya lo arreglé, no cambia mucho el primer capítulo pero les aconsejo que se den una vuelta por ahí.

* * *

Ren se encontraba cansado. Desde su cumpleaños que había estado siendo atacado todas las mañanas por la sensación de que algo iba mal. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que era debido al sueño de la noche anterior pero que por razones desconocidas nunca era capaz de recordar. Lo que sí recordaba era a la chica de 6 años que, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, le sonreía por verlo "volar". Él recordaba a la pequeña Kyoko-chan como una niña inocente, creyente en la mágia y en las hadas, con una sonrisa angelical y una madre que la despreciaba. Para Kuon, el príncipe hada Corn fue su primer gran papel como actor sin que el nombre de su padre lo empañara todo.

El viernes de la semana siguiente fue cuando logró recordar su sueño y la agonía fue mayor. En él, veía como la pequeña Kyoko estallaba en risa ante las tonteras que le decía Kuon, luego la imagen se iba a negro para después ver a un Kuon adolescente corriendo entre callejones con sed de sangre, la sangre de quien le había escapado de sus manos. De repente escuchaba a Rick gritando con desesperación para que se detuviera pero no le hizo caso. Sólo se detuvo cuando escuchó el agudo chillido de las llantas protestando por ser frenados de golpe, luego como algo golpeaba el capó del auto y finalmente un fuerte ruido del cuerpo de su amigo golpeando duro contra el pavimento, sin posibilidad siquiera de cubrir su cabeza. Al ver ésto, el adolescente se quedó petrificado viendo la sangre de su único amigo en el mundo corría deprisa por todo el cemento, tiñéndolo de un rojo carmesí. Después todo fue negro y se escuchaba el grito desgarrador de Tina, la prometida de su amigo, diciéndole que era un asesino. Por supuesto que lo era... Debía haber muerto él, no Rick. El dolor en su pecho era palpable como si se lo hubiesen abierto y no se molestaran en aplicar un poco de anestesia para aliviar esa agonía... Al final del sueño, volvía a ver a Kyoko con una sonrisa, quien le decía "Corn, te sigo esperando. Llévame al mundo de las hadas antes que todo termine en tragedia de nuevo".

Despertó sudando una vez más pero ahora tenía miedo. ¿Cómo un sueño podía sentirse tan real? Claro, porque la muerte de Rick realmente fue real y el sueño no eran más que recuerdos, pero el final no lo lograba entender. ¿A qué se refería la pequeña con eso que me sigue esperando? ¿Antes que todo termine en tragedia de nuevo? ¿Con tragedia se refería a la muerte de Rick? ¿Acaso ella también moriría? ¿Acaso sería capaz de evitar la tragedia? ¿Con eso podría eliminar sus pecados? La duda lo estaba matando. Debía verificar que la pequeña niña estuviera bien, por lo menos comprobar que su sueño era eso, simplemente un sueño. Comprobar que la niña realmente no lo necesitaba. Él sólo mancharía su inocencia con sus pecados. Para que fuera necesario que él la rescatara, realmente debía estar al borde de la muerte porque él lo único que haría sería ensuciar la inmaculada imagen de la pequeña. Con esa idea en mente, fue a buscar a su manager para luego informarle al presidente de LME sobre las pequeñas vacaciones que se tomaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A la semana siguiente ya no soñaba con la pequeña tan a menudo, pero una que otra noche aquel sueño volvía, como si quisiera recordarle que Kyoko lo estaba esperando, lo estaba llamando. Al iniciar la primera semana de marzo, Yashiro lo único de lo que hablaba era de la maratón de anime que vería mientras que Ren era un manojo de nerviosismo. El miércoles, día anterior a su viaje, mientras esperaban en el camerino de Ren a que lo llamaran al escenario para dar una entrevista.

\- Ren, ¿ya hiciste la reserva en el hotel donde te hospedarás?

\- Claro, la misma noche que te conté que iría de vacaciones, hice una reserva en el hotel Mume.

\- ¡En serio! He escuchado que ese hotel es hermoso. ¿Qué habitación reservaste?

\- Moon.

-Yo pensé que Wind. Es más tu estilo.

\- ¿Quién dice que la ambientación de Moon no es mi estilo? -Ren sonrió, relajado.

\- Al fin te relajas más Ren. Toda esta semana te he visto nervioso. No pareces tú. ¿De verdad son vacaciones las que tomaste?

\- Se supone que sí jajajaja pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso. Kyoto me trae muchos recuerdos.

\- ¿Quién diría que el gran Tsuruga-san abriría un poco su corazón? Qué lástima que el presidente no te dejara tomar más de tres días libres... -Dijo un poco triste Yashiro.

\- Entiendo que quisieras más vacaciones también, pero bueno... Esperemos poder tomar vacaciones más prolongadas más adelante.

El actor le sonrió de manera honesta a su manager y se levantó, ya que en ese momento abrieron la puerta para guiarlo a la entrevista. Más que Ren, era Kuon quien le agradecía al mayor por tranquilizarlo un rato. Ya podría volver a ponerse nervioso a la noche, cuando Jelly fuera a cambiar su imagen.

* * *

Bueno, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya el próximo viernes nos vamos a Kyoto! YAY!

El hotel mencionado realmente existe en Kyoto y es demasiado hermoso! Les recomiendo que lo busquen y así comiencen a juntar dinero para viajar algún día y hospedarse en él ;)

Aquí la mala noticia. Ayer me entregaron el examen de la universidad y bueno, soy sonidista y lo que tengo que hacer es mezclar una canción y emmm está difícil la canción que nos pasaron... Espero no tener contratiempos para las actualizaciones de las siguientes dos semanas pero es probable que me atrase igual un día. Sólo les pido comprensión :(

Les quiero dar las gracias por todos sus comentarios, por seguir la historia y por ponerla entre sus favoritas. Cualquier error, algo que esté mal planteado por favor díganme para corregirlo de inmediato. Siempre estoy al pendiente de eso. Nos leemos el próximo viernes :) muchos besos y abrazos


	3. Capítulo 3: A Tokio

Espero que no me maten por el retraso :( y por lo corto del capítulo... Como compensación, cuando vuelva del trabajo publicaré otro capítulo. También perdón por el formato. Cuando subí la historia se cambió entero y desde la tablet no es mucho lo que puedo hacer :'(

* * *

\- Ren, darling me dijo que irías de vacaciones ¿A dónde viajarás?

-Dijo Jelly Wood al actor mientras esparcía el tinte rubio en su cabello

\- A Kyoto -Al decir esto, la estilista se detuvo.

\- ¿No saldrás del país y solo estarás de vacaciones por tres días? ¿Entonces para que estoy tiñéndote? -Se notaba cierto enfado en su voz.

\- Digamos que voy a visitar un viejo amigo que no sabe de mi cambio de imagen...

\- ¡Pero lo que le estas haciendo a tu pelo es un pecado! Tantos químicos en un cabello tan hermoso. De partida, no estoy de acuerdo con ocultar ese rubio tan bello... -La chica se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

\- Jelly, por favor... -Ren siempre sufría cuando empezaba a darle el sermón del mal cuidado que le daba a su cabello. Sufrimiento que se denotaba en su voz.

\- Bueno, bueno... -Prosiguió con su labor- Para la próxima, tómate más días libres por lo menos.

\- Dile a tu "darling". Yo quería tomarme la semana y no me dejó más que 3 días y 2 noches -El joven arrugó un poco en entrecejo, claramente molesto.

\- Entiendo que estés molesto. No te conocía ningún amigo y se entiende que sea alguien muy importante. Pero para la próxima, podrías por lo menos usar una peluca.

\- La próxima será. Promesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyoko apenas estaba durmiendo. Estudiaba tarde y noche sin mayor descanso que 3 míseras horas. Todo luego que recibiera una llamada de su madre, hace dos meses, diciendo que iría a buscarla el último día de clases para llevársela a Tokio. Mientras tanto, debía prepararse para dar el examen de admisión al instituto en el cual la inscribió. Aunque la señora Fuwa le recomendara dar la prueba de admisión en dos preparatorias más y llamara a Saena para convencerla de inscribir a su hija en establecimientos similares, evitando que la pequeña no sintiera tanta presión. De todas formas debía quedar en el instituto elegido como primera opción para su madre. Tenía que demostrar que era digna de ser su hija.

Mientras ella estudiaba sin parar, Shotaro seguía con su vida de cortejar a cuanta chica linda pasara por frente a él, pero cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga ya no lo rondaba tanto, comenzó a extrañarla y a dejar un tanto de lado este comportamiento. De vez en cuando acompañaba a Kyoko en sus estudios, excusándose que quería preparar las pruebas finales con el tiempo a su favor y más de un mes era suficiente. Realmente no estaba enamorado de su amiga, pero él no podía vivir sin su atención. Que no, no le gustaba ni un poquito, solo es por la atención.

Kyoko ya había recibido el dinero que su madre había enviado para el viaje en tren bala a la capital. Al llegar el momento de su partida, ya estaba con su maleta, para 3 días, en la puerta del ryokan para despedirse de los Fuwa, cuando ve al rubio bajando la escalera con una maleta.

\- ¡Sho-chan! ¡¿Qué haces con esa maleta?! -Le dijo la pelinegra con el asombro marcado en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago, imbécil? Te acompaño, por supuesto -Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- PE... PE... PE... ¡PERO...! -No sabía que decir ni como reaccionar a eso. Por un lado estaba en las nubes por ser acompañada de su Sho-chan, pero por otro lado tenía miedo que su madre se enfadara con ella por ir con su amigo sin previo aviso ¿Y si se arrepentía de vivir juntas?

\- Nada de 'peros' -La interrumpe y luego grita- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya nos vamos!

\- ¡SHOTARO! -Le grita su madre- ¡Esa no es manera de despedirse! Mis niños se van 3 días lejos de mí a la capital... ¿Y si algo les pasa? -Decía mientras se acercaba a abrazarlos.

\- ¡AY MAMÁ! -Enojado, apartó a la señora Fuwa- No nos va a pasar nada.

\- ¿Ya sabía? -Kyoko no podía creer que el chico fuera con consentimiento de sus padres y actuaran como si fuera normal.

\- No solo nosotros, tu madre también sabe. Cuando este jovencito irresponsable me pidió dinero para acompañarte en tu viaje, hablamos con Saena-san para que también le diera alojamiento a este aprovechador -Le dijo el señor Fuwa. Sho sólo lo miraba enojado.

\- Ya nos vamos, o sino perderemos el viaje -Sho empezó a empujar a Kyoko mientras ella se hacía pequeñas reverencias para despedirse de quienes la han cuidado por tanto tiempo.

El viaje a la estación transcurrió en silencio. Kyoko estaba en su mundo de fantasía, producto de la felicidad de ser acompañada por el amor de su vida. Sho, simplemente no quería hablar. Cualquier cosa que dijera se podría malinterpretar y para eso no se prestaba. Una vez en el tren la conversación de los amigos no fue más que un:

\- Debes estar cansada. Aprovecha de dormir estas dos horas. Yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos.

\- Gracias Sho-chan -Respondió la chica con la sonrisa más grande que cualquier persona en el mundo pudiese expresar... Deberían darle un record a la sonrisa más grande, pensaba el rubio.

Y sin más, Kyoko se acomodó en su asiento y se durmió profundamente en casi segundos. Su amigo se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba y le abrigó las piernas. Estúpida que viene con falda, pensaba.

* * *

Perdón de nuevo :( estoy durmiendo poco y son muchas las cosas que tengo que hacer... Gracias por sus comentarios, follow y demases, son lo máximo.

Les explico un poco. Ren viaja a Kyoto la última semana del año escolar y Kyoko viaja a Tokio un mes antes para rendir los exámenes de admisión, por lo que la historia retrocede en **1 mes** , un par de días antes del cumpleaños de Ren para ser más específica. Les voy a mostrar las maravillas del subconsciente xD pero no hoy ni mañana ni pronto (creo). Después del último capítulo del manga, considero que Saena no es tan mala (o mi madre tampoco es muy buena madre que digamos ya que como es ella conmigo es como entiendo a Saena) y quise demostrar un poco el como lo veo.

Como última cosa, Fabe_Delarge en twitter para que se den una vueltita los viernes y sepan del estado del fic. Entenderán que acá no puedo escribirles "me atrasé, publico mañana o pasado".


	4. Capítulo 4: En Tokio

Se supone que esto lo iba a subir anoche pero el cansancio me venció... También tenía que seguir haciendo mi examen pero bueee... Debo dormir de vez en cuando parece. Respecto al capítulo anterior, les explico. Mi idea era que no fuera tan explícito que lo de Kyoko era en otro momento, no paralelamente. Sinceramente, fue un error mío porque no se entendió al final. Le agregué una línea para que quedara un poco explicito, pero no estoy muy a favor con partir diciendo que pasaba un mes antes. Les recuerdo de Kuon viaja a Kyoto la última semana del año escolar (que de hecho, lo dice literalmente) y Kyoko está viajando antes de sus exámenes

* * *

Sho escuchaba música, mientras Kyoko dormía en su hombro ¿Qué iba a hacer él cuando, dentro de un mes, su amiga se fuera para siempre? ¿Cómo era posible que ella se fuera y él se quedara en el maldito ryokan con su familia? Probablemente si se quedaba, igual ella terminaría volviendo para casarse con él. Siempre fue la elegida para ser su esposa y llevaran juntos el negocio familiar, por lo que asumía que sus padres harían lo imposible por llevarla de vuelta. Pero él no la quería como su mujer... ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera pensaba en casarse en su vida. Y menos se vería atado a una vida tan aburrida como la que le imponían sus padres y que sus triunfos se les atribuyeran a su mujer. Con ellos ya había tenido múltiples discusiones respecto a aquello. Él quería ser cantante. Tenía el talento y la apariencia, pero sus padres insistían en que era una tontería y que debía dedicarse al ryokan, que era la obligación de la familia y él debía asumirla sin quejas. Mientras pensaba todo eso, fue cuando tuvo la gran revelación. La chica que dormía en su hombre sería su salvación de una vida aburrida y no necesitaba comprometerse con ella en lo absoluto. Una vez ella se fuera a vivir con su madre, él la seguiría. En Tokio tenía todas las posibilidades de ser el cantante que deseaba ser y lo único que necesitaba era un lugar donde dormir y que lo alimentaran cuando estuviera allí. Hablaría con Saena, pero la idea principal era que Kyoko convenciera a su madre de dejarlo vivir con ellas. Sería fácil y, planteando bien lo que diría, podría desligarse completamente una vez que se hiciera famoso.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y media cuando el tren ya llegaba a la estación final en Tokio. El rubio despertó a su amiga y juntos se dirigieron, maleta en mano, a la salida. Kyoko había planificado el viaje lo mejor posible, pero a la hora de ir camino al hogar de su madre no supo traducir sus instrucciones a la realidad. Estaba asustada y se sentía desamparada. Miraba para todos lados tratando de ubicarse un poco cuando, el chico le tomó la mano y juntos cruzaron la calle. Le quitó el papel y trató de interpretarlo. Miró a su alrededor y emprendieron su viaje. La joven lo único que hacía era admirar a su acompañante. Junto a él, desplazarse por la ciudad era fácil. Sola, se habría perdido ya que era la primera vez que viajaba a la capital. El trayecto no tuvo muchas conversaciones relevantes, pero nunca soltaron sus manos.

Al llegar a destino, se dieron cuenta que el edificio no era residencial, sino que uno corporativo. Entraron y se dirigieron al piso 10, como le había indicado Saena a su hija. Una vez ahí, se acercaron a la recepcionista.

\- Disculpe ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Mogami Saena? -Preguntó Kyoko nerviosamente.

\- ¿Tienen una cita con ella?

\- No sé si una cita, pero nos está esperando -Se apresuró en decir Sho, ya que su amiga no supo responder.

\- Le consultaré -Marcó el teléfono, dijo un par de palabras y colgó- En este momento se encuentra con un cliente. Cuando haya terminado podrán pasar. Pueden tomar asiento -Y les indicó las sillas que estaban al costado del ascensor.

* * *

Bueno, el viernes se viene un 4.5 y espero tener el 5 también. Besos


	5. Cap 4,5: El origen de la preocupación

Bueno, les dije que hoy venía un 4.5 y así cumplo con la actualización de los viernes. Espero terminar de escribir el capítulo 5 hoy y así subirlo o sino a más tardar mañana cuando vuelva del trabajo. Espero que les guste. Es cortísimo pero más que necesario. Así se entrelazan un poco los hilos y entiendan como Ren terminó como lo dejamos. Aún no voy a retomar a Ren hasta terminar con los exámenes de Kyoko. ¡YA! Me callaré un ratito.

* * *

Lo increíble del destino. Lo que sucedió mientras que los dos jóvenes iban en camino a la oficina de Saena. ¿Recuerdan que les mencioné que en el trayecto no tuvieron muchas conversaciones relevantes?

Iba Sho junto a Kyoko tomados de la mano, cruzando una de las tantas avenidas de Tokio cuando el rubio se percató que uno de los autos que esperaban su turno de avanzar era bastante lujoso, digno de alguien del mundo del espectáculo.

\- Kyoko, mira el auto de allá -La aludida hace caso y también ve el dichoso auto- Cuando yo sea el mejor cantante de Japón, tendré muchos como esos o más lujosos aún.

\- ¡Ya lo creo Sho-chan! Mereces eso y mucho más porque eres el mejor.

\- Por supuesto -Rio- Tal vez compre alguno para ti.

\- No no no no, yo no necesito eso. Con estar a tu lado, yo soy feliz

Por otro lado, dentro de ese auto, iba Ren y Yashiro hablando de las grabaciones de donde venían, cuando el manager nota a la feliz pareja cruzando la calle.

\- ¡Ay, la juventud!

\- Tampoco eres tan viejo como para decir eso Yashiro.

\- ¿Ves a los niños de por allá? -Apunta el castaño.

\- Sí... -Ren los mira. Hay algo en ella que le recuerda a alguien, pero no le presta más atención- Se les ve muy enamorados.

\- ¡Y eso está muy bien! Deben aprovechar del amor antes que se vuelvan viejos como yo y estén solos.

\- Yo también estoy solo y no me ando quejando.

Dio la luz verde y comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a su siguiente destino.

Y así la semilla de la duda fue plantada en la cabeza de Ren. Cuando estaba a punto de dormir, recordó, sin razón aparente según él, a su Kyoko-chan* y se preguntó cómo estaría. Esa noche durmió sin problemas ni sueños incómodos ni nada por el estilo, pero su subconsciente seguía con la duda. ¿Cómo se encontrará la pequeña Kyoko-chan? ¿La relación con su madre seguirá igual o habrá mejorado? ¿Y si aún no lograba satisfacerla? Y de repente las dudas se volvían más catastróficas. ¿Y si se había sumergido en una depresión? Hay que recordar que el porcentaje de suicidio adolescente en Japón cuya razón era la presión de sus padres en que sean los primeros es altísima. ¿Y si ella formaba parte de ese porcentaje? Y así fue como, un par de días después terminó soñando ese sueño desesperante durante tanto tiempo.

*"su Kyoko-chan" se refiere solamente a la imagen que él recuerda de Kyoko. Nada de pertenencia.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Muy malo? ¿Merezco ser quemada en la hoguera? Por favor, díganme que les pareció. Si no les gustó, les cuento que ayer me quemé con cautin mientras estaba arreglando unos audífonos que sonaban de un solo lado, así que ya tengo mi castigo u-u

¡Les tengo una buena noticia! ¡Terminé mi examen! Lo entregué y ahora tengo tiempo para escribir tooooodo lo que quiera ;D Una vez termine de escribir la historia, las publicaciones serán más seguidas (tal vez de lunes a viernes, día por medio, todos los días... En realidad aún no lo defino bien). También tengo mil y un historias más en mi cabeza loca (un songfic que adelanto es de la canción 'Habits (Stay High)' de Tove Lo... Si quieren saber de que trata, 100 % recomendado ver el video. Queda más que claro xD Y sé que varias me mataran pero ¡Dios! Da para escribir mucho esa temática tan occidental xD)

Nos leemos... luego xD espero que a la noche o_o

Muuuuuuchos besos y abrazos


	6. Capítulo 5: Saena

Capítulo listo. No es más largo que los anteriores. Espero que les guste mucho mucho porque lo hice con mucho amor.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, la secretaria los guío hasta la puerta de la oficina de Saena. Cuando se encontraban frente a ésta, Sho golpeó levemente. Él estaba consciente que los nervios que atravesaba su amiga. Una voz desde el interior indicó que podían entrar y el rubio abrió lentamente y con timidez.

\- Tía Saena, permiso.

\- Shotaro-kun, Kyoko, pasen. No tengo todo el día -Respondió disgustada.

\- Madre, tanto tiempo -La niña le sonrió cohibidamente.

\- Acá están las llaves del departamento. Vayan a dejar sus cosas. A las 6 tienes el primer examen. Debes llegar puntual.

\- Por supuesto, madre.

\- El importante es el domingo, pero no significa que en este te puedas relajar. No me avergüences.

\- Por supuesto que no, madre -Hizo una profunda reverencia- No le quitaremos más de su tiempo, madre. Adiós.

\- Adiós tía Saena -Shotaro imitó el gesto de Kyoko y ambos se retiraron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La alarma sonaba con rabia para poder despertar a quien quiera que lo escuchara. El chico rubio que estaba acostado en la cama se sentó de golpe y la apagó. Estiró los brazos para desperezarse y se dispuso para ir al baño. Una vez dentro se miró en el espejo antes de bañarse. Por supuesto, el tipo que le devolvía la mirada no era el famoso Ren Tsuruga, sino Kuon Hizuri. Y hoy viajaría por motivos 100 % de Kuon... Pero no ese Kuon vengativo y con sed de sangre, sino un Kuon preocupado por un amigo de la infancia, o sea un Kuon preocupado por otros. Algo que no pasaba desde que era pequeño. ¿Realmente valía la pena dejar tanto de lado por otra persona? Kuon diría que no, pero claramente su mente decía que sí. Tal vez es porque Kyoko-chan no es cualquier persona, sino la primera persona en el mundo que no lo juzgó por ser 'hijo de' y claro, eso se coló muy profundo en su corazón.

Se bañó y vistió rápidamente para dirigirse de forma rauda al estacionamiento del edificio. El presidente le dijo que sería extraño ver a un rubio de ojos verde andando por la ciudad con el auto de Tsuruga Ren, por lo que mandaría a su mayordomo para que lo llevara a la estación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La dirección del departamento estaba pegaba en un papel a la llave que supusieron sería la principal. Antes de irse, le preguntaron cómo llegar a dicha dirección a la secretaria. Ésta rodó los ojos y les atendió de mala gana. Cuando ya iban en el ascensor, Kyoko suspiró.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Le preguntó Sho.

\- Estaba demasiado tensa -La chica le respondió con una sonrisa- Además, creo que molestamos mucho a la secretaria.

\- No te preocupes por gente amargada, Kyoko -El rubio le sobó un poco la espalda a su amiga para darle ánimos- No deberías menospreciarte tanto.

\- No me menosprecio –Kyoko miró al joven junto a ella con curiosidad. Nunca le había dicho algo así, siendo que siempre se comportaba de igual manera con los adultos.

\- Claro que lo haces, todo el tiempo lo haces. Eres demasiado maravillosa, sólo que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de tomarte en cuenta.

\- ¿Realmente crees eso Sho-chan? -De a poco sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de la emoción.

\- Sí -El aludido ya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por la conversación- Ni siquiera yo me tomo la molestia de valorarte y eso es 100 % culpa tuya. Si algo no te gusta, debes decirlo. Me lo permites todo.

\- Si Sho-chan es feliz, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. Tu felicidad es la mía también -Su sonrisa emitía tal cantidad de luz que era capaz de encandilar a cualquiera quien la viera.

\- Justamente eso es lo que te digo. Kyoko, no me molesta que hagas todo por mí, pero debo reconocer a veces no sé si eres mi amiga o mi sirvienta.

El chico claramente mostraba su incomodidad. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero él promovía mucho que se menospreciara a sí misma. Sabía que ella lo amaba, pero él realmente la veía más como una sirvienta. No ser tan altanero con ella no era común y claramente le incomodaba, pero también la trataba como realmente ella lo merecía. Es su amiga y de vez en cuando debería aconsejarla más, ¿no? Pero ya no quería seguir con la conversación. Justo a tiempo, antes de recibir respuesta alguna de Kyoko, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Notó que su amiga no se movía. Se encontraba luchando por no dejar que las lágrimas salieran. Se apresuró en tomarla de la mano y llevársela de ahí.

\- Tú eres fuerte. Sigue demostrándome esa fortaleza -Fue lo único que le dijo Sho.

Luego de eso no hablaron más y Kyoko logró calmarse. Su amado Shotaro nunca había sido así con ella. No lo lograba entender. Trato de olvidarlo para concentrarse en el examen que estaba a punto de rendir. Se dirigieron al departamento de su madre, ubicado en un sector con gente bastante acomodada.

* * *

Hola otra vez :D Aún no logro aumentar de tamaño los capítulos... Y me estoy esforzando de verdad para evitar cometer los mismos errores que llevo cometiendo desde... Desde que escribo fanfics xd Aunque siento que sigo volviendo a los mismo vicios. También necesito refrescar un poco mi memoria. Por eso he decidido leer mis fanfics anteriores y volver a leer el manga (por enésima vez xd) así que no esperen un capítulo 6 muy largo. Aunque puede que el 6 vaya acompañado de un 6.5

De a poco avanzamos a Kyoto xD En la escena de Kuon, repetí mucho su nombre para enfatizar, aunque realmente no me gusta como quedó. Soy un asco escribiendo, lo sé xd por lo mismo necesito trabajarlo antes de escribir la siguiente historia que tengo pendiente (que de hecho ya le tengo la descripción).

Mil besos y nos leemos ;) Hasta el próximo viernes. Cualquier duda que tengan respecto a cuando subo capítulo, o como voy en el proceso. Si me atraso o no, les recomiendo revisar mi twitter. Me buscan como Fabe_Delarge y listo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Sí, he vuelto. ¡YAY! No es lo mejor que he escrito, mis excusas de la demora (abandono, jamás) al final.

* * *

Kyoko se encontraba rindiendo su primer examen. De los tres institutos a los que estaba postulando, este era el de menor complejidad. Y no es que fuera fácil tampoco, pero era acorde al nivel para la joven. Por supuesto que para Shotaro sería imposible un establecimiento como aquel y la idea de ser menos que la chica lo disgustaba.

Se había despedido de su amiga a la entrada del instituto, para luego ir a dar unas vueltas por los alrededores. Tendría dos horas antes de volver pero no hallaba que hacer. Estaba demasiado confundido ante la idea de ser menos que Kyoko y además no volverla a ver como para pensar siquiera en divertirse.

Cerca había un café así que se dirigió para allá y matar algo de tiempo. Al entrar, pidió una tarta de frambuesa y un café latte. Se sentó en la mesa más apartada junta a la ventana.

Vio como una pareja de jóvenes, tal vez de su edad, entraban de la mano. Las actitudes de la chica le hacían recordar a Kyoko como era con él y se imaginó a su amiga enamorada de otro hombre, halagando a ese otro, consintiéndolo, desviviéndose por otro... Y siendo correspondida. El bichito de los celos lo atacó bruscamente. No por amor, sino por pertenencia... ¡No podía dejar a esa niña sola o lo dejaría de lado para siempre! ¡Es suya por derecho! Si se enamoraba en su nuevo instituto, no aceptaría volver cuando sus padres quisieran regresarla a Kyoto para que llevara el negocio de los Fuwa junto a él... Tampoco es que realmente fuera su mayor deseo. Él soñaba con ser cantante...

Gruñó por lo bajo y apartó la mirada. Desde la imposición de Saena sobre Kyoko, había estado sumamente confundido y no podía soportar sentirse así. Debía insistir ante la idea de venir a vivir a Tokio junto a ella, aunque diera la impresión de estar siguiéndola y eso resultara un tanto patético, pero ¿qué otra opción le quedaba si sus padres no lo iban a mantener para vivir solo en otra ciudad para entrar en el mundo del entretenimiento? Volvió a mirar a la pareja, quienes jugueteaban con sus manos hablando de cualquier estupidez de enamorados. No entendía del todo ese sentimiento de bienestar cuando imaginó que esos eran Kyoko y él. Terminó de comer y se retiró.

-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Sho-chan! ¡Me estabas esperando! -Exclamó una Kyoko feliz y sorprendida- Creí que tendría que volver a casa sola.

\- ¿Y que te perdieras y luego tu madre desatara su furia contra mí? No, gracias -Respondió su amigo, sin darle mucha importancia- Aproveché de conocer los alrededores. Es muy agradable el barrio, no sería mala idea que estudiaras acá. Hay un centro comercial a 3 cuadras hacia allá -Apuntó hacia el norte- También hay un café muy agradable a una cuadra hacia allá -Le indicó hacia la dirección contraria- Y tienes la estación de trenes cerca. Puedes llegar a pie sin ningún problema.

\- No, no pienso estudiar acá. Claro que no -Negó la chica rotundamente- Mi objetivo debe ser el mismo que el de mi madre. No puedo aspirar a menos.

\- ¿Y qué tal la prueba? -Comenzaron a emprender el viaje a la estación de trenes. Sho prefirió cambiar el tema. No le gustaba para nada ver a su amiga exigirse tanto.

\- ¿Realmente estas interesado? -Le sorprendía ese interés del rubio. Ese día estaba muy preocupado por ella y no era normal en él.

\- En lo absoluto -Le respondió con total desinterés.

\- Oh -Un poco de desilusión se coló en la voz de Kyoko.

\- Pero no por eso no te voy a preguntar.

\- Me fue bien, gracias -Le dijo con una sonrisa para luego volver a estar cabizbaja.

\- ¿Qué tal las chicas? ¿Eran como las de la escuela o más bonitas? -Sho le sonrió a la pelinegra con picardía.

\- Eeemmmm... Supongo que más lindas -Casi con un susurro, le dijo como si le hablara al suelo.

\- Niñas lindas e inteligentes... No creo que todas logren entrar, por supuesto.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque para mantenerse bello, hay que dejar de lado algunas cosas. En mi caso, abandoné la idea de estudiar y dudo ser el único que piense así.

\- ¿No irás a ningún instituto? -Lo miró sorprendida.

\- No... La verdad, quiero realizar mi sueño de ser cantante -Shotaro puse en marcha su plan, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

\- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer si tu familia no está de acuerdo con eso? -Kyoko no dejaba de mostrarse sorprendida.

\- Para eso necesito tu ayuda... ¿No te parecería estupendo que me viniera a Tokio contigo?

La chica formó una "o" perfecta con su boca. Luego sus ojos comenzaron a brillar gradualmente, hasta dejar ciego a cualquiera que la viese. Después empezó a asentir con la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de formular la simple palabra "sí". Finalmente pegó un grito, aunque también podría definirse como un chillido, con la clara intención de sonar como la dichosa palabra. Se tiró encima de su amigo para abrazarlo (cabe destacar que fue un ataque, o abrazo, directo al cuello). El rubio se limitó a soltar el amarre de Kyoko de inmediato y caminar como si no la conociera. Justo le llamó Saena, para decirle que no cenaría con ellos. Se lo informó a la interesada y fue como un balde de agua fría que hizo que se deprimiera de golpe.

\- Bueno... Lleguemos pronto para preparar algo -Trato de no demostrar sus sentimientos, no del todo bien.

\- ¿Y si vamos a comer a algún restaurante? -Le respondió sin más su amigo.

\- No -Trató de responderle con una sonrisa- No gastemos dinero.

\- Aprovecha que te estoy invitando. Vamos al que queda cerca de casa de tu madre. Es comida rápida y tú nunca has comido de esa.

La agarró del brazo para que pudiesen acelerar el paso, con su mejor cara de póquer.

* * *

N.A: Sí, es lo más malo que he escrito alguna vez en la vida Me tomó aproximadamente un mes y medio avanzar del segundo párrafo. Me vino algo así como una especie de "depresión" porque sentía que no lograba escribir como Dios manda. Varias de ustedes me lo había dicho en comentarios (que por cierto, muchas gracias. Siempre se aceptan las críticas constructivas con los brazos abiertos) y el principal problema de no sé expresar bien los sentimientos de los personajes. ¿Razón? Yo tampoco sé expresar mis sentimientos jajajaja. En este capítulo, traté de trabajar principalmente en eso. Sé que no es un 100 % logrado, pero por lo menos creo yo que hay un avance y me gustaría saber si ustedes opinan lo mismo.

Lo último. No prometo actualizar el próximo viernes, porque no tengo idea que será de mi vida mañana pero haré mi mejor intento de tener un capítulo coherente para publicar. Si llega el día y no actualizo, tendrán que esperar hasta la siguiente semana.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores de la historia que se sumaron en este último tiempo.


	8. Capítulo 6,5: La cena

Perdón por no subir la semana pasada. Se me fue completamente. Y hoy estaba de fiestas.

Aprovecho de mandarle muchísimo ánimo a mis compatriotas que se hayan vistos afectados por el reciente terremoto que nos afectó. Lo peor de todo, sigue sin llegar el que estamos esperando u_u

Hoy les traigo un capítulo entre capítulos xD por llamarlo de alguna manera. Espero poder subir mañana el capítulo 7, pero estamos en fiestas y a veces entre comer, comer, beber, comer, hablar, lavar la loza, comer, beber, comer y dormir no hay tiempo para la pc.

* * *

Estaban Kyoko y Sho en un restaurante de comida rápida, hablando de cosas sin relevancia mientras esperaban a que les entregaran su pedido.

\- ... Y así me convertiría en el mejor artista de la industria. Músico, modelo y actor. Sería el más grande de todo Japón y tendría una carrera internacional -Le contaba Shotaro a su amiga, con todo ese aire de superioridad y orgullo- ¿Te lo imaginas? Derrotando a ese tal Tsuruga algo que está en el puesto número ahora en este momento.

\- ¿De quién hablas? ¿Ese tal Tsuruga-san es músico también? -Le preguntaba al rubio con toda inocencia.

\- No Kyoko. Es actor y modelo -Fue la respuesta que dio el chico, con un tono que obviedad que cualquier persona pensaría que son retrasados mentales por no saber lo que el chico Fuwa decía- ¿Es que acaso no ves la televisión? ¿No lees las revistas?

\- La verdad es que no -La pelinegra seguí respondiendo con la misma inocencia- No me gusta ver sola la televisión. La encuentro aburrida. Y no gasto dinero en revistas que después van a ir a la basura porque no me son útiles.

\- Eres tan aburrida... -Justo en ese momento los llamaron para entregarles su comida- Gracias -Le dijo a la chica del mesón y se fue- Comamos fuera.

Mientras los jóvenes salían, un auto se estacionó a las afueras del restaurante. Rápidamente se bajó de éste Yashiro y entró para comprar la cena del día. Había sido un día de locos, donde apenas hubo tiempo para almorzar. Tanto Ren como su manager se encontraban realmente agotados y lo único que querían era llegar a descansar. El actor miraba por la ventana, esperando a que el mayor llegara lo más pronto posible. Envidiaba a la gente que estaba ahí fuera, ya que podían caminar tranquilamente por la calle sin ser acosados.

Ren no se dio ni cuenta cuando, al pasear la mirada por la gente que comía fuera del restaurante, volvió a recordar a su Kyoko-chan. Y como no, si entre toda la gente feliz, había una chica de cabellos negros con una expresión triste.

Involuntariamente, soltó un suspiro y puso sus manos en el volante para apoyar su frente en éstas. Estaba agotado y estos eran los únicos momentos del día cuando podía permitirse relajar el cuerpo sus facciones. Solo en su auto y al llegar a su habitación eran los únicos lugares del mundo donde podías ver a Kuon con una expresión de cansancio y hostigado de su vida.

* * *

Sí, merezco las penas del infierno…. Ese es el problema de los capítulos entre capítulos. Son cortos, y mucho.

xoxo


	9. Capítulo 7

Hola a todo mundo. Originalmente quería subir este capítulo ayer pero al final decidí sacar a pasear el notebook y publicarlo hoy.

Agradecer a todos los seguidores nuevos (no saben lo feliz que me hacen con esas alertas, aunque no comenten) y por supuesto a todas aquellas personitas que me comentan en mis actualizaciones. Quiero aclarar que el capítulo pasado era más un medio capítulo y esa es la razón de ser tan cortito. Respuesta para aquellos se quejaron de la duración del capítulo.

Nuevamente deseo mandar muchas fuerzas a mis compatriotas que lo están pasando bastante mal con todo lo que significó el tsunami. Pero como chilenos, sabemos salir adelante.

Finalmente, esperar que disfruten al máximo mientras yo disfruto de mis mini vacaciones xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

El día siguiente, la madre de Kyoko dejó una nota en el refrigerador. A pesar de que en su empresa no se trabaja los sábados, ella debía ir ya que, según escribió, tenía asuntos que atender y no volvería hasta aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde. Por su puesto, la chica de ojos color ámbar se deprimió al leer esto.

Ese día, tendría que rendir un nuevo examen a las 10 de la mañana, por lo que se levantó a las 7 y media para ducharse primero. Shotaro había prometido acompañarla, por lo que ella para devolverle el favor de cierta manera decidió dejarlo dormir más tiempo y levantarlo para el desayuno.

Faltando 20 minutos para las 9 de la mañana, emprendieron el viaje a la escuela. La dinámica fue más o menos similar al día anterior. Kyoko rendía su examen mientras Shotaro daba un tour por los alrededores y algo le molestaba por x razón. Cuando volvió para buscar a su amiga, solo atinó a decirle "estúpida Kyoko" y se marchaban en silencio para volver ir al supermercado cercano a casa de su madre. Durante el resto del día, Sho miraba la televisión mientras la chica repasaba para su examen de mañana.

Cuando llegó Saena, ambas mujeres sirvieron la cena en un silencio absoluto. Durante ésta, la madre se dispuso a hablar.

\- Kyoko, me imagino que estas más que preparada para el examen de mañana -Le dijo, sin expresión alguna en si rostro.

\- Por supuesto madre -Respondió la hija, tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible aunque por dentro no podía más de los nervios.

\- Más te vale lograr un puntaje alto para poder ingresar. Esa preparatoria es la que envía mayor cantidad de alumnos a la Universidad de Tokio en comparación al resto de las preparatorias a nivel nacional. No me decepciones. Si te estoy postulando es porque te creo capaz.

\- Muchas gracias por la confianza mamá -Su sonrisa era bastante amplia. Era una verdadera sorpresa que su madre le dijera eso, aunque tuviera esa fría expresión en su rostro- Me he preparado para tener el mejor puntaje de ingreso y que te puedas sentir orgullosa de mí.

El instituto no quedaba muy lejos de casa de su madre, por lo que los chicos fueron a pie. Kyoko había insistido a Sho que no la acompañara y aprovechada de descansar ya que después de almorzar partirían nuevamente a Kioto, pero él le respondió sin mirarle que esa era su forma de apoyarla.

Mientras la chica de cabello negro resolvía el examen con una sonrisa, el amigo se dedicaba a dar vuelta por los alrededores al igual que los días anteriores. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que a no más de dos cuadras se encontraba la agencia de talentos LME. Se encaminó con paso firme para pedir las fechas de las próximas audiciones. Esa era una verdadera oportunidad para él.

Cuando Kyoko finalmente salió, se encontró al rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué tal Kyoko? ¿Estás muy cansada? Te compré un té -Le entrega la bebida a su amiga, aun con su sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias Sho -Ella parecía realmente cansada. El examen había sido más duro de lo que pensaba y apenas le había alcanzado el tiempo para terminar.

\- ¡Mira! -Le muestra el papel- Las fechas de audiciones de LME ¿¡Puedes creer que esté a tan solo dos cuadras de acá!? -Su sonrisa era tan grande que la gente a su alrededor quedaban un poco ciegos.

Se fueron a casa de Saena, quien los esperaba con el almuerzo. Al terminar de comer, ella los llevó en su auto hasta la estación de tren.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-_

Kuon se encontraba un poco incómodo volviendo a su apariencia original, pero al parecer no llamaba la atención de sobremanera, ya que parecía un turista más. Suspiró pesadamente.

Se dispuso a salir de la estación para buscar un taxi que lo llevara al hotel.

\- Espero poder encontrarla... -Dijo para sí mismo con cierta melancolía.

Al llegar al hotel, se registró y luego condujeron a su habitación. Se recostó sobre la cama para pensar tranquilo. Su mente era un verdadero lío. Estaba preocupado por su amiga, pero la probabilidad de encontrarla era mínima. Lo único que sabía era su nombre, el nombre de su amigo (¿o novio?) y que la familia de él tenían un ryokan. Si tan solo tuviera un apellido... Cerró los ojos. Si su viaje fuese sido en vano, no sabría qué hacer.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó. Las interrogantes que lo asaltaban, ya lo habían hecho y él trató de resolverlas de la mejor manera. Extrajo un mapa de la ciudad de su maleta. En éste, tenía marcados todos los ryokan de la ciudad, el hogar de sus abuelos y la posible ubicación del prado donde se habían conocido. Sonrió con satisfacción. Primero iría a reconocer el prado para luego trazar un perímetro de búsqueda. ¡Ay, Kuon! Has sido muy astuto.

* * *

No es un capítulo kilométrico como me lo habían pedido, pero espero que haya cumplido un poco sus deseos de más xD

XOXO


End file.
